


乌龙爱情

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 色情主播预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 直播博主x色情主播的乌龙爱情别上升 上升咬死你
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	乌龙爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 直播博主x色情主播的乌龙爱情  
> 别上升 上升咬死你

1.  
张云雷觉得自己并不应该打这个赌。寻常直播就直播，搞什么真心话大冒险的游戏，所有开播的主播，也就他一个人输了游戏。

输了游戏的惩罚就是打开付费的色情网站，给关注度最高的色情直播打赏到榜单第一。这种既羞耻又花钱肉痛的事情，不值得不值得，张云雷咬着牙，在众目睽睽之下，镜头之前把自己的钱打了过去。

给镜头展示完他就下播了，还给人直播什么东西，游戏输了钱没了，他的好心情也都没了。这还不算完，在他下了播后，自己的手机跳出了一条私信对话框。

是刚刚自己打钱过去的色情男主播。这样的网站主播和打赏的人都会有互动，总是有人砸了钱往榜一去排名，砸的钱越多，就越容易叫主播看到。榜单第一能够提要求，和主播一起直播，或者线下见面。

张云雷看了几眼，确认了是方才他打钱过去的博主，杨九郎发给他的。他只是觉得这男人的名字好听，带着一点传统的风流，排行又在前头，反正都不认识，钱给谁不是给，还不如给他觉得名字好听的人。

等杨九郎给他发信息问他是要私底下见面还是和他一起直播，张云雷才觉得事情闹大了。

他不看这种东西，要看他也是看女人不看男人。男人的直播有什么好，硬邦邦的，就算能流水也是用了那些工具。这时候问他要不要一起直播还是线下见面，这简直就是在给他出难题。

线下见面是？

就是你给我个地址，我去找你做爱。

啪的一声，手机砸在了张云雷的脸上。

2.  
色情网站的直播里什么都有，还专门设置了VIP服务，不知道是什么时候兴盛起来的风气，女人干不过男人。男人的直播在榜单里遥遥领先，男色的欣赏多少都是为了满足男人的那么点征服的欲望，同样是男人却在镜头前娇喘呻吟，好像就在你耳边，需要你去操他。

张云雷在点开杨九郎的频道之前，是这样想的。他只是怀着好奇的心情，想着自己泼出去的钱，从杨九郎的第一个视频点开。

没有什么拍摄技巧，机器只是架在一个角落里直直对着杨九郎的下体。可最诱人的也就是那里，不知道杨九郎之前做了什么，小穴柔软还泛着粉色，开开合合的，只是往里面按了一根棒子，张云雷就听到了屏幕里的一点点细碎的呻吟。

如何说，就像是一双爪子在挠张云雷的心。从前他不懂这样的乐趣，现在他听得心痒痒，浑身燥热，甚至身下有了些什么反应。

也就一个晚上，张云雷便把杨九郎的所有视频都看完了，这个没什么华丽技巧却又每个视频都勾人心魄的男人带他打开了新的世界，新的大门。他看着列表里杨九郎给自己的私信，轻轻地颤抖着。

他觉得自己完了，他误入了杨九郎的领域里，完全被这个男人迷倒了。他还没有给杨九郎回答，而杨九郎也给了他三天期限考虑，要选择哪一种见面方式。

算作一次艳遇未尝不可，但起初带着游戏的玩笑总是不好。张云雷想要拒绝，可是他的梦里，时常会梦到杨九郎，梦到杨九郎紧紧勾着他的脖子，在他身边低声喘息。

早起要在卫生间花费上好久的时间，张云雷不喜欢这种感觉。

3.  
男人本性爱色，并无不妥。那些在张云雷梦中的情景都成了真的，他想过未曾在视频里露脸的杨九郎是什么样子。腿根内侧是粉的，那随着身子晃动的东西也足够引人注目。是个皮肤很白的人，也许是精致眉眼的俊美模样，张云雷曾经这样想过。

但现实是，一双小眼，笑起来肉嘟嘟的脸颊和一排不齐的牙齿。不算好看，但总让人挪不开视线，小眼八叉的，总喜欢往自己身边凑。

真实和男人做爱还是第一次，张云雷没告诉杨九郎，这些天他就是靠着杨九郎的视频度过了一个又一个夜晚。卷纸用掉了不少，心里贪婪的欲望也越来越甚，张云雷看着杨九郎扶着他的东西一点一点坐下去，最后晃动两下屁股紧紧地和张云雷十指紧扣。

爽，是真的爽。张云雷只觉得头皮发麻，那种酸爽和快感在心头绽开，他恨不得扣着杨九郎的腰使劲地顶撞着，他恨不得要把所有的东西都射进杨九郎的身体里去。这种欲望叫嚣着，让张云雷为之疯狂着。

随之而来也吞没着张云雷。

梦中和视频里的轻喘现在就在张云雷的耳边，和他耳鬓厮磨着。张开嘴，张云雷要杨九郎张开嘴，把舌头伸进去搅动着，勾着杨九郎的腿往更深处顶了顶。

什么时候成了这样的姿势呢，杨九郎岔开两条腿让张云雷插进去，张云雷跪在他面前，把杨九郎的腿根掐得又红又紫，不知道过了多久，直到所有的东西从张云雷的东西里射出来，又从杨九郎的腿根里流出来。

“我好像，有些喜欢你。”

话说出来张云雷自己都觉得不可思议，精虫上脑的那一刻他下意识说出来的话不受自己的控制。他完全没想过说完这句话杨九郎的反应，他只管自己说痛快了，自己操痛快了，然后穿上裤子悄悄推开门离开。也许是想着有下次，也许是自作多情妄想着有下次，张云雷走之前把自己的电话号码和直播间的ID账号给了杨九郎。

如果可以的话，那句喜欢他也不是随口说说的。

他现在无比地嫉妒着那些曾经看过杨九郎身体的男人。杨九郎给他的选择，他选了直播。一开始只是想要和杨九郎商量着，一起直播，把钱分他一半回血，但现在他庆幸自己当初选择了一起和杨九郎直播。

张云雷要那些男人知道，只有他一个人操到了杨九郎，未来是不是先不说，至少现在是，目前是。男人的自尊心和占有欲真是可怕，但是张云雷理直气壮。

再直播的时候许多粉丝都发现，张云雷比以前更开心了些，不知道是遇到了什么开心的事情。是谈恋爱了吗，还是有了喜欢的人，不然对着镜头突然喷香水又笑得如此开心是因为什么。

架在鼻梁上的眼睛有些烧包的帅气，也有些斯文败类的气场，这样端着架子很是满意直播的张云雷勾着上扬的嘴角淡淡笑着，随后他就看到了一个看起来熟悉的ID进入了直播间。

杨九郎的ID和他开直播的ID一模一样，张云雷突然感觉到自己的心脏强有力地跳动起来。

一下，两下......

Fin


End file.
